Hey every one! Meet Eddy's daughter Dominique
by Mademoiselle Faimalie-Fou
Summary: Ever wondered what their child would turn out like? What would Eddy would be doing? Where's christie? Find out!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Okay… this is where you find out about the further characters of this chapter.  Its not often I actually think about this kinda shit so yeah!

####

Nah… get out of here … if I owned tekken then I would not be writing about it would I duh!

###

This is dedicated to me!  I'm not like your average Japanese person … yeah!

Oh yeah and there could be swearing in this one so PG-13

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**What it means to fail.**

**12:00 pm (noon)**

"Can I have a lollie pop please? … Yeah the French teaser wheel."  The speaker's face lit up as the shop assistant put in a paper bag a huge lollie pop and handed the sweet aromoured candy to the customer.  Smiling sweetly, then she said "thanks a heap!" waving as she walked out the door. *Ding* the door chimed as it was pushed open " Hey Dom?  Watchya been up to?" Ripping open the brown paper bag, Dominique removed the wrapper and like an egger little fourth graded primary school kid, sank her teeth in to the unbelievably hard candy lollie pop, making noises "nyaun … err … argh" noises and facial expressions as she tried to bite a bit of the candy off it.  She bit harder. Dribbling repulsively, she bit harder "Go vampire go!" said the boy.  Over enthusiasm throwing his fist from side to side.  Dominique smirked.  ~ "Crunch … Crumble … Munch" ~ Dom made it through!  Munching through her spoken speech.  "Shoo hwat yhuu … doink here?" she says with a mouth full.  The boy shrugged.  "Dunno" He sat down on the curb.  Annoyed, but that was usual… even for him.  Some say he got that from his mother.  He murmured back to her, "Bored I guess, didn't like staring at momma watching her gawd dayum stories, 'cided to get sum' fresh air and stuff  …. 'cided to go for a walk, an' you were here so that's muh story" He turned around "soo….??? … (WTF?) …What's your…st…ory?" He watched as Dom vulcher-like was chewing on her lollie pop like a wild cow, "huh?"  Not even noticing.  She looked at him blank as if to say 'You say something?'  He on the other hand looked blank.  She smiled, "shee da trick ish yuu gotta radda up shum ssspit … mmmm yummy." Munching away happily "then yu shomp like dere iz noe tu morroe".  ~Charming~ thought the boy.  

He looked at her.  All happy and everything.  She practically looked innocent from the angle he was looking at … Hell … she looks innocent from every angle.  Some have the gift others like him, didn't.  He looked like he robbed a bank from the minuet he was born.  Which unfortunately for Dominique wasn't so lucky, so she recons.  She has that touch of her mother in her.  The sweetness that got her father hooked on to her.  But Dominique being … well, Dominique, She's not all chocolate 'n' cherries!  Dominique is more of the far opposite to what she is.  Another case of –looks can be deceiving- syndrome.  Dominique was a social outcast.  One of those people that can do a shit load of changes and drastic improvements in her life… only if she TRIED!  Yeah she can get good grades and stuff but only when she puts her mind to it.  She didn't like the teachers a hell of a lot, she personally hated them and thought that they were paid to repeat endless scientific theories and continuously annoy her with pink slips with that dreadful word "DETENTION" on it.  Feet were always on her desks with her name carved in to it using her silver compass.  Bubble gum stuck all over it in the duration of five minuets.  Her thick black leather boots where a scene to look at when at school.  They sure did not fit in to the category the principal had in mind, yup another detention, and her fish net stockings?  Detention.  Dominique loved to annoy anyone who pissed her off the moment she walks in to class.  An outcast.  Leaning in to her chair, throwing anonymous threats in paper darts to whomever they landed to.  A total out cast.

**THINKING BACK……..**

" Miss Gordo … do you have to be so interruptive?"  Smiling.  "Sorry Ms bitch err I mean Ms Beaumont, mam."  She class chuckled, "it won't happen again", Dominique smirked.  The girl next to her started laughing.  "That's it Dominique" Dominique pulled the fingers at the teacher "Its Dom!" the teacher was furious.  "Principle NOW!" the teacher pointed to the door.  "Yeah yeah yeah!  Shut up!" pulling her feet of the desk.  Scrapping what was left of the vanish.  "I'm going I'm going already no need to push me gees!"  Dominique strolled down the corridor.  Hands in her pockets whistling waving to all the others who are in the same position as her.  "Hey wassup Dom?" Dominique raised her eyebrows with a quick flick. "Hey Dom" then another "how you doing Dom?"  She smiled.  Nothing didn't seem like it wasn't the norm.  She's been to the principle's office like nine times so far and this would make the tenth.  Casually singing baa baa black sheep and I know a song that doesn't end…. really loud just to annoy the other teachers.

Making her way to her locker.  She sees that on the calendar inside her painted black and purple door of her locker it was circled in red that day.  With her father as the subject.  He had an important meeting.  Dom always circled the meetings he had.  It was kinda a habit since a little kid.  Playing secretary and all.  But this time when she does it, its personal.  Keeping track of why her father was so distant to her.  His work or her.  She looked at the mirror above it and thought … a tear fell.  She realized she was getting all emotional over him.  Her father.  What?  Dominique cut it out, she thought.  ~Slam~ the door flung and hurled closed.  Ignoring what she thought.  NO!  She declared that she had never thought it.  Storming down to the girls' bathroom she heavily dosed her self with a good decent handfuls of water on her face.  –Face it… your loosing it girl-.  She broke away from her stare in the mirror.  "Why am I so different?" she asked her self.  She paced in the corridors, wondering up and down the steps, In and out of the school gates.  Nothing came to her.  NOTHING.  "What's to become of this?"  She turned around and went to the principle's office.  Reaching.  –Mr G. H. Maxwayne- Breathe in… breathe out.  Putting her hand on the doorknob she knocked on the door.  "Come in" A grumpy tone, prompted her.  "It's me Mr Maxwayne.  I was sent here by" he looked up "Ms Kitty Beaumont … sure as hell took your time coming here, or should I say early?" Dom sat down.  Her name was carved in to the arm of the chair. 'Dom's the Bomb' She smiled.  "There's nothing to be happy about Miss Gordo.  I know your father, Dominique, and _I_ for one can say he is not going to be happy."  The dusty air con picked up his voice.  

The over grown oath, sweat patches under the arms and hair as gray as an old cat, stared out the partial blocked view, parting a gap through the blinds with his fingers.  "He is definitely not a patient man, your old man is stubborn as hell when it comes to business … I can put my money on that."  Dom knew him ever since she was nine.  So they were way past school preppie high value talk.  Dom sighed.  Her way of letting him know 'what's your point?'  He continued.  "Dominique … I'm going to have to _not_ give you a detention.  Seems you have not been going to any of the last 36 other detentions that you have acquired.  Quite the little consumer aren't you?"  Dom rolled her eyes.  "Soo, instead, I'm going to give you a signed notice for you to give to your parents to say that as of today you are now suspended until further notice."  Dominique was impressed but shocked.  "_WHAT?_ Suspended?  Are you crazy?  My mother and father are gonna kill me?  What the hell am I s'posed to do now huh?"  The principle shrugged and leaned back in to his chair fully exposing his sweat patches as he raised his arms behind his head.  "Dunno kid, shoulda thought about that before you screwed up.  Now I'm forced to do this.  This is the tenth time you have come in to my office in a period of two hours Dom.  Some kind of record I see…. So you give me no choice.  No more detentions, no more written warnings, no litter duty or isolation periods, no yard duty and after school card taking …nothing, just a suspension notice."  ~*BUZZ*~ 'um sir a Miss Mario is here to see you sir.' He scratched his chin. "Fine, one moment please" 'right sir', Dominique raised to leave.  "Look Dom listen, I wont ring your parents, I'll give you the rest of the day to break it to your folks or gather some thoughts or what have you.  I'll have to talk to you later, looks like Sean has his mother here AGAIN" He sighed and motioned for the woman with the pissed expression on her face to come in.  "So I wish you the best…Ahh miss Angela Mario a nice surprise is it not?" Dominique got up and kicked the desk a good few times angrily… "If you wished me luck you wouldn't of given me this piece of shit!" She pressed the suspension notice against his face.  She stormed past the chair she was sitting on, "Hey Dominique how's it going?"  She looked up "Hey Mz 'rio!" " Look Dominique I." Dominique poked the fingers.  "Go to hell…  yeah, yeah, That's right! you just go to hell!"  

~SLAM~ 

She stormed out of the office down passed the drinking fountain, passed the corridors of boring classrooms, down the stairwells and down the front yard out the school and out the school gates.  A whole load of shit just hit the fan.  It was weighing down on both Dom's heart and ego that she had to tell them straight up.  Especially her dad.  ~ 'Daddy' ~ she thought.  Sighing.  "I'm sooo road kill!" she stated.  She quickly got changed at a near by gas station, in to her ordinary clothes from the rat-shit uniform.  A short red tartened skirt, a somewhat of a statement.  Her fish net stockings, her big black boots, a leather jacket and a black see through mesh-long sleeved top.  A few spiked chains here and there, piercing?  Yip, throw them in too.  Excess amount of jewelry (silver mainly), and to top it all off Dominique's carefree and you look at me and I'll kick your ass attitude.  She stopped to count how much money she had in her pocket.  Same as usual $54, Dominique hated even numbers.  ~ Hmm lollie pop sounds good ~

OWW WTF IS THAT?……… 

"Hey Miss Gordo". The boy nudged her with his elbow.  "You can come back to earth now!"  She was nothing like her mother or her father, and she couldn't figure out why.  She always thought she was adopted or something.  "Huh?" the boy shook his head "never mind".  He was once again puzzled.  "Why are you here again? Dom? It's like 12 am, why aren't you in class?"  Dominique stretched out largely crossing her legs stretched on the edge of the footpath towards the gutter.  Leaning on her right arm as a scaffold-limb.  She shrugged.  "You wouldn't know the half of it…it's like it hit the fan already", free of care, slurping wildly on her humungous lollie pop she hissed at the thought of the principle and the teachers "WHO CARES huh?" She trailed on continuously licking her lolliepop in between sentences.  "Hmf … I got a written warning from my boss at Bomb funk Cd store today" She turned the lollie pop over and started licking like crazy.  The boy knew where this was going.  "Uh huh" Beckoning for her to continue.  "Yeah … he said that I'd better actually turn up to work or I'll be fired …" She sat up "then I got a detention this Thursday because I didn't turn up to yesterday's one".  She chuckled and shot the boy a sly look "Oh yip … like _I'LL_ be turning up to that one!!" she protested over enthusiastically.  Rolling her eyes taking a deep breath.  "When will they ease off?"  She put her hands through her hair.  "Who cares, the would probably give me another detention for actually turning up and put on it "CONGRATULATIONS" so _here_ have another one, for all they care is that the paled face brat is out of their sights, its probably better I didn't go back to school.  Teachers are probably saying 'Good Riddance'!"   The boy could feel for her.  She pulled her head up.  Holding her knees and licking her lollie pop. She raised her shoulders, and laughed.  "Punks!" she muttered.  The boy sitting next to her noticed a piece of paper right next to her foot in the gutter.  Picking it up he also noticed it was addressed to her and the paper wasn't pink this time… it was green.  "To … whom it may concern.  Miss Dominique Jade Gordo has been suspended due to the suspension issued and raised by the many complaints and concerns from the staff and fellow students of Eddingfield High, and because of this we have not place a time and date of when she will be aloud in the school grounds because our fellow board of trustees are still deciding on whether it is best if she does.  IF you would like to discuss in reference of why this has been issued please come in and see us as soon as possible Mr Ghefeilio™ Haisley Maxwayne.  School principle… aww shit Dom what the hell is your parents gonna say?  Huh?"  Dom shrugged.  Nervous on the inside, Calm on the out side.  Sucking the tip of her lollie pop.  Dipping it in yogurt and eating rice crisps. 

 "No wait there's more!"  Wide eyes and over exaggerated, mimicking the annoying info-mercials.  Smirking, "That's not all … I failed and I think that I have to repeat this year all over again after next summer.  BUMMER!"  She reached into her big leather boots and found her most recent report card she received last Friday and handed it to the boy, he read it trying to brace himself.  One look and he could tell what it was all about "DAMN Dom! … Fail … Fail … D+ hey wow that's umm good, …and then … umm … Fail … beyond fail … can't even put a mark on this … and fail, A+++….???…" The boy was surprised and confused.  "Oh that's right, there's no surprise there.  Art is your number one subject." "YUP!"  Half finished she put back her lollie pop wrapper back on the candy and set it to one side.  

Her dark vigorously chopped hair lengths and outrageously dyed locks, Dark blue, Her wild fringe tinted bright red and gray ghoulish contacts where a nasty combination.  All to which Dom liked.  That and a whole white face make over.  To match her exterior was a boy named Liroi Skieve.  

Liroi?

Typical black boy.  Almost do anything to get attention, he was deprived from birth.  

Timberlands he 'five finger discounted' off the next door neighbour, labled jackets he stole off elderly people's close lines.  Ment for their grand children.  Food he jus' 'happened' to see 'fall' in to his pockets in local supermarkets.  Ripping off Cds at Dom's work.  Burning DVDs and other cheap CDs he could find.  Kindly vandalizing local drop-in centers, flooding public toilets.  Beating up Asians with base ball bats and screw drivers for money and a cheap ride before it gets 'DEFAULTED' (-The time it was stolen til the time it's reported, till the time it's sold-).  A typical 'need to get by' material. 

All this? 

 It weighed on his conscience on what he was doing, but after a while, being caught and sentenced time and time again.  He got used to it.  And called him self a professional con-theif.

His looks?  

Charming.  Regular prince at that.  

Spiked and outrageous hair styles.  So munted, it makes coolio look prettier than tyra banks.  Facial hair and more 'bling bling' than Iceland.  Baggier pants, the kind that are so big looks like a circus tent around your ankles.  So big a miget could live in them.  Freebie T-shirts he threatened managers for.  The kind that you don't wear around the house.  Ties his hair up with price-less designer ties.  Well, what used to be a tie.  Now little tiny pieces.   He liked Dominique.  She how ever didn't know.

He was known to hang around the streets bored and he was no stranger to the police.  He was on house arrest and not to mention probation. But his mother too poor and low hearted to care what the hell he gets up to.  To the fact that his mother is largely obese was one of the reasons why she couldn't handle Li any more.  He never went to school because his mother could not afford it.  He was much of a social out cast too.  Just like Dom, he too wondered where he fitted in.  Them two where like brother and sister, best friends since kindergarten.  Her only friend at least.  Even when she was around about thirteen, Dom was forced to do something; she was having mental breakdowns and was coping so well.  To a point where she lived up to a lie that she spread herself.  She went around hinting that she was a lesbian.  She didn't like very much company, so she wanted to make sure it stayed that way.  Every body knew she was a bit different.  So those whom both believed and indeed in fact backed down and left her alone or became friends and liked her, or that they choose to ignore her and laughed, made fun of her at her expense.  Either way from then on, Dom had virtually NO friends what so ever.  And she liked it that way.  Mission accomplished.  So one would think that she had it going for her.  Nope not at all.  Dominique was slipping big time, and the only ones whom had seem to notice was her grandmother, her mother and Liroi.  As time grew on, Dom started growing to a darker degree of things.  Vampires, Poltergeists, Witches and Gargoyles.  The whole dark side that she set her self a new image fascinated her.  Pale and ghostly…. a Goth. With that, brung constant practices of witchcraft and potion making, score settling mayhem.  Loosing focus of what's important, family values, long or short term goals, school…a future and towards it, what it could hold, she started to not care and was shunned from life to a point where she now no longer cared about any one, nothing … no body not even herself.  Shunned to a point where she now tormented those who showed her that same courtesy in the past.  Feared is what she was feared!  A tall, staunch, olive brown, long all lengthen haired girl.  

"Is there any more to this? Dom?  Or is there like more…like loads more, like always?" Li put the report card on the ground next to him.  On her paled out pigmented face she raised her in darkened eyebrows, quoting him.  "As _always_ huh?" he looked at her as casual.  "Yeah … well think about it, Dom, you are 17, you are a supposed lesbian, who studies witch craft … Oh hail the wicked witch of the west…" Dom laughed.  He continued.  "Then there's the pale-faced Goth shit, your getting fired this week, talk about having you ass handed right back at ya!"  Dom smirked "not to mention your report card, its seven times worse then last semester's report card and ten times worse than last years…its like a total repetitive failure…ha ha ha you have to repeat it again" Li sung annoyingly … Dom repeated in the same tone and the same melody "At least I go to school!"  She laughed.  He scrunched up his eyebrows and yelled.  "Hey it aint my fault Dom! You know that!  It's not my fault that muh momma is broke like a joke."  She smiled.  

"Hey speackin' on which… how is she, heard she's got herself a job.." Li looked at her as if to say –are you serious- "nah that's like all bullshit.  If you can call the dole …a job, oh well… yeah I guess sitting on you fat ass all day is a job then yeah … she has.  But the one you are talking about is the one at the market her aunt Mahara gave to her.  She got fired on the spot last Tuesday… talk about your fixer upper!!"  Li turned to Dom who was almost pissing herself with laughter…. "Shit can you be any more of a bitch Dom?" he hissed, she wiped the tears out of her eyes… "When I asked about her, I didn't expect you to _actually_ tell me!" she laughed.  "Well for one… your lucky to be the daughter of a millionaire… your like a waste of pure talent."  Dom winked at him.  "Oh professor Skieve…tell me your latest theory."  He sighed.  "It's like you have the I.Q. of 100 but…YOU don't show it.  And to top it all off…. Drum roll please." Dom drummed the beat ~dara dara daraaa dara … ~ " your suspended till your expelled" He shook his head.  "Damn Dom … Jus' DAYUM!" She laughed … "Ha ha ha its not _that_ baaaaaad Li" she punched him on the shoulder "I have a feeling its gonna get worse!" She pulled thumbs up.  But he could tell she's Waaaaay nervous.  Usually when she's really calm and happy, it means she is trying to hide something. She sighed and swished the draping part of her fringe out of her face.  Looking at the sun coming down on her.  She looked at her watch, grabbed her bag and picked her self off the curb, "Any way better go do shit, Seeing as I'm not allowed back at school… gotta go face the music and all… ya'know … so yeah catch yas!" She waved to him walking away towards the path on the other side of the road.  He waved back.  "Yeah…what ever, good luck Your gonna need it."  She smiled.  ~ Thanks Li…~

~ Oh man … daddies gonna be furious! ~  Dominique pondered kicking a stone in to a near by puddle.  She stared at it.  Even with out the paled out face her complexion was paler then all the other dark skinned people in Brazil.  She noticed beauty.  One of the reasons why she turned in to a Goth, one of the other reasons that made her think about where she truly fitted in.  Walking up and down the paths already beated down from every body else.  She was greeted with a five-meter high-reinforced steel front mansion gates, the usual two men were standing in front of the either side.  One was coded 'Hawk' the other 'Eagle'.  Highly dressed in black suits, earpieces imported from America, proudly distributed by the FBI. Well mannered and looked kinda spunky with those dirty dog shades Dom's father bought them for a present…as per usual.  They approached her "mam, we are going to have to see some I.D."  Dom poked the fingers.  They lowered their shades "OH! Sorry miss Gordo… please? Are you going to enter?"  Dom nodded her head.  "Come on! Come on!  Hurry up open the gates." One of them waved for some one back in the building to open the doors.  The doors slowly opened relevealling the grand Mansion, 'The Horizon'.  It's brick texture and old vintage style, the shiny classical metal shafts and the big glass windows in the middle one of Dom's father's styles, his taste was different of Dom's.  The house was a classic example.  Dom smiled.  "Thanks guys" and continued to walk.  The doors closed behind her giving her an unpleasant gush of wind.  ~He's also going to kill me!~

~ * BUZZ * ~ 

A businessman sitting in his den pushed a switch on his desk.  He sounded real annoyed, "what is it.  I'm working on something that _was_ due in this morning…" A woman's voice responded "Ambassador … sir I know um, I was told to get you" the man kept writing in his leather hard covered diary with his name printed on the front of it in gold letters.  "Is it important, Reaudette?" "Yes sir… your daughter is here to see you… she doesn't look too happy sir."  He stopped writing in mid-sentence.  "What does she want?  If she needs more money, tell her to use my credit card…If there is no money, use the safe… my number is…" she paused.  "Its not that, is it Rou?" Still silence.  "What does she want?  I take your silence as a yes." 'She wants to request an audience with you.  Immediately sir.  I think it is to do with school.'  He sighed and replied.  "Bring my wife, tell her to have the rest clear the patio, and bring lamingtons and biscuits.  With ice tea, I feel thirsty, I think I need a break." 'Very well sir.  I will tell her … anything else sir?" 'Tell Dominique to wait there, I'll talk to her then.' 'Very good sir.' He sat leaning over his desk's edge, on is elbows clasping his hands together thinking.  

Three seconds later a lady from the front desk in front of Dom left.  Making her way to the flash state-of-the-art kitchen, more silver you can point a stick at.  A woman dressed almost perfectly to her complection was toiling over an oven top.  "My lady," Reaudette started to speak. "Your husband wishes for you to meet on the patio for a break of ice tea and cakes and his favourite…lamingtons.  Would you attend?" A Brazilian woman pulled a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.  And then another one, and two more. "Would you be ever so kind?" she pulled another tray out of the oven "as to please wait a few minutes" The lady standing at the door nodded.  "Sure my lady."  The Brazilian model-like lady smiled.  "Thank you."  The dark haired woman took off her apron as she had just finished pulling out the last of the thirteen trays.  Another whom doesn't like even numbers.  Removing her mittens as she took all the deliciously smelling cookies, each one on a cooling rack and sets them on the windowsill to cool down.  Opening the window, she let the air drift and carry the sweet aroma onwards outside.  She smiled.  "So what was it you wanted … my dear?" Reaudette came forward. "My lady, the ambassador wants you to attend a break of Iced tea and cakes with his favourite" "Lamingtons?" Reaudette smiled "yes! … He would wish for you to join him on the patio."  The woman smiled. "I would love to honey, you tell him I would be there." Reau nodded.  Then left, with the woman in thought. ~ I wonder why he wants his break so early ~ about to leave for her room "Mama? What's that awesome smell … Momma?" * Interrupted * Dom's mother turned around "Why honey" Astonished. "What in the good name of Jah are you doing home so early in the daytime?"  She grabbed a tea-towel and wiped her hands.  "Baby" she began, "the school could be looking for you" **Turns to the clock**  "Honey! It's only 1:30pm in the afternoon"  The lady saw the saddened look on Dominique's face "… oh my love, what ever in heaven is your father going to say? Huh? Babe?"  The lady put her hand in Dom's hair.  The only person Dom ever lets touch her was her mother.  Dom shrugged.  "Guess that's what father wants you in the patio for."  The sweet soft-talking lady frowned.  "Oh dear, baby! … What have you done now?" The lady shook her head.  Dom looked to the ground.  "Momma, I don't like it here.  I hate it.  It's like I don't belong.  I'm not one of these people."  She looked at her mother.  "Oh hush … baby.  I know.  Definitely honey … I know" Dom hugged her mom.  She looked behind her mother as she was holding her, she could feel that she was going to get in all kinds of shit.  That and the table in the patio were almost ready.  Her mother sighed and let go.  "We'd better go my love, your father will not be pleased if I lied and not turn up." Dom nodded, holding her mother's hand.  

Out side they went, onto the patio.  Her father was there.  Waiting.  Tapping his fingers on the glass tabletop.  "Eddie…Darling."  She greeted her husband with a pleasant smile.  However Eddie was more pissed then when he was interrupted.  She went to kiss him. He mumbled.  "Hey angel."  "Hun, our baby has come to…" * Interrupted again * "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOME SO EARLY?" Eddie bombed across the table towards Dominique.  His angered tone scared her.  Dom froze.  "Baby!!!"  His wife was shocked.  "You … we mustn't be hard and so harsh on her, you have to understand that we have to" Eddie looked at one of the servants.  The servant jumped to it.  Pulling out a chair for his lady "Ambassador Mrs. Gordo Ice tea?  Please may you be seated?"  She sighs.  Interrupted again.  Third time.  She looked at him and shrugged as she took the offer to sit down.  That's Eddies way of saying –Shut up- She sat patiently and waited for what else he was going to say.  Sipping quietly on her iced tea beverage.  He waited till she sat down then carried on, clearing his throat.  "WELL?  Have you got a mouth?" Dom nodded.  "Then USE IT!"  She was still frozen.  "Well, then c'mon SIT DOWN AND SPEAK!!!"  He was getting annoyed.  Dom did what she was told and sat down on the real expensive garden and barbeque outside furniture.  Being set up in front of him was a saucer with a lamington on it, and iced tea in a tall glass was being served to him.  He motioned for the man serving him to get out of his face. 

 "Why?  Are you home so early?"  Eddie's tone was angered and loud.  Dom has heard it several times before… over and over again.  She began to speak.  "Daddie … I got um … a written warning from my boss today.  He said that I had better go or else I will get fired."  "What the hell is that got to with you being home so early?" She sighed.  "I have my report card …" She gave it to her mother.  Taking it and looking at it.  She knew it was bad.  Frowning at all the fails, it had more fails than a court has cases.  "Give it 'ere!" He shouted at his wife.  Dom scorned at her father for that, but her mother grabbed her hand.  Passing the report to Eddie, he took it and opened it.  Then threw it at Dom, "What the Fuck is this shit Dom?  Let me just ask you some thing … can I?" She nodded "Good! Does this shit make you feel good?  Huh?  Does this feel good?  Does it make you feel good to make us look bad?  Do you like getting fails in you report?  HUH?  Yeah? Do think its funny?" "No … daddie, I don't …" He rolled his eyes.  "There's more right?  Like always."  Dom continues.  "I think I have to repeat it again.  The whole year, sez Mr Maxwayne.  And … I haven't been turning up to any of my 36 detentions for the past three days.  I got suspended today daddie … I'm failing and I still have to go to the counseling sessions that the school appointed me to."  Wide-eyed and shocked.  "YOU WHAT?"  Eddie shrieked "Why do you keep acting the way you Dominique?  I keep telling you … STAY FOCUSED! BUT … do you listen to me? Hell no!  How am I s'posed to be you father?  Huh?  Tell me?  Do I have to write it down for yo and sign it with my blood for you to actually get you to even take the gawd damn second to actually look at the friggin' thing?  Do I have to spell it to you?  Oh no shit that's right… YOU CAN'T READ!!!!"  He turned to the waiters.  "Leave us!" He fumed.  They left in a big hurry.  His wife cautioned him to be careful of things he might say. "Eddie!"  Eddie pushed her away.  "That's right, I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't.  You hardly ever turn up to class.  So I've heard." He stood up throwing his hands up in the air "What? Christie?" He pointed at his daughter.  "It might as well, baby the brat wont even listen to the gawd dayum teachers, and she threatens them more times than a horse has hairs!!  She's had more detentions then the name Chin appears in a Chinese phone book!!  NOW SUSPENDED!!"  He left the table with his back to them.  "I don't know what to do with you Dominique, I really don't" He sighed.  "Try being my father for a change and stop ignoring me."  Dominique stood her ground.  One thing she has never done before.  Scared and frightened.  Don't know why she personally thought, but she knew she jus' couldn't just sit there and take it.  "Or sell me, yeah try that, at least I could be away from all the freaks at school and all the hawkers around Brazil.  I might even get good money for my real good art skills."  She said harsh-like.  Christie warned her.  "Dominique Jade Gordo, have you had any idea to _WHAT _you have just said?" 

~Uh oh … shit middle name that can't be good~

but Dom kept her head held strong.  "What did you just say?  Man I will knock the black off you girl!" That warning expression on her father's face, is usually the 'Shut up' point, Dom lowered her eyes "It's not like you give a damn any way, Father!  I used to be your dark-haired princess, but you don't know, I bet you can't even remember."  Eddie's heart sank.  He remembered it all right.  But he was too angry to care at that point.  "Now all your married to is your life in that god forsaken book of yours in your too '_precious' _den" Shocked.  He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.   "Have you any idea on how close you are to getting a beating, young lady?"  She smirked "You 'd have to catch me first old man, I've had enough of your continuous attractions to business propositions, your allocations to anything else BUT me and momma … I'm SICK to death of being ignored and being poured over with money to make up for the stupid upbringing mistakes that you made in the past, no … no … look see you have to deal with your self before you come down on me with your attitude.  Yeah, I'm looking out for my self and I'm going to get mine!  You hear me?  You look out for you and yours and I'll out for yours truly." He lowered his head "see that's the worse attitude I've ever heard Dominique."  She smiled.  "Well you know daddie … they say attitude reflects leadership … something you ain't".  "Be care full honey you might say something to your father that you might regret."  Dom shook her head at her mother.  And corrected her.  "Nuh-uh, more like been wanting to say to him for years now.  Now that I have the actual guts to say it."  She turned to her father.  "Yeah, It's like I said momma" She walked up to her father and faced him with the same face, never changing.  And pointed at her father, right in his more pissed face. "YOU! I don't belong here, I am an out cast, I am a freak, I am failing, I am not achieving any thing here, and I am your daughter BUT YET YOU ARE _NOT_ MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!" Dom was strong.  But Eddie was stronger.  He hit her so hard that she fell backwards into the glass table, causing it to topple over and crumble into its self and was a result of a thousand pieces.  All around Dom was an expensive table gone to waste, her mother dreaded, her father angered at what she had said.  And … Dom?  Was soo stunned that her father had hit her she was still on the ground thinking on what to do next.

  ~ WTF? ~ 

Christie stood up and ran to her girl's aid.  Eddie just couldn't believe what on earth he just did.  It happened to him so fast that he totally lost it.  "I know my place Dominique, It's time you learnt yours!" He clenched his teeth, heavily doing some damage to them, as he was grinding them so badly, a soft hand came upon his shoulder, Eddie's head turned.  He saw that her face was so shocked that she couldn't handle what she was feeling.  He had never ever laid a hand on a woman … anyone since the fourth tournament held world wide and situated in Japan.  Iron Fist 4.  Whoa.  He thought.  He weighed his head down, dishonoring himself.  "Got to your room, I will deal with you later …" Dominique got up stunned.  "But …" she started, unfortunately she couldn't finish, after seeing her mother raise her hand to stop Dominique from continuing, She scorned her parents and pushed it "hey!"  Eddie looked at her.  "I SAID … GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  She tried him.  "NOW!!!!!" She looked at her mother.  She shook her head.  "No honey, mind your father and do what he says.  Please baby?  Just go."  Caught and stopped in mid-thought, she turned and stormed in to her room slamming in to what was left of the furniture.  Slamming all doors in her path.

**1:59 pm.**

Looking at his watch.  He frowned. ~Now I'm not going get that project done in time~ He flicked for Reaudette to be called in.  Ten minuets later she was at his side.  "Yes sir?"  He sighed taking a moment to recall of the events that just happened.  "Cancel my appointment with the council of Zimbabwe, seems the situation got a bit tough on me."  She nodded.  "Yes as you wish ambassador".  He smiled.  "Can you believe that little tart Christie?"  He went on drinking his iced tea on the side of the fountain eating a lamington. She frowned.  "Out of all things … not a father?  Huh?  Me?  How … How … Fucking rude!" he steamed.  Christie walked up to him, put out her hand and helped him off the edge of the fountain, she put her arms around him and whispered "Enough" breathing deeply "You heard her, I heard her … she's going to be punished!"  Christie shook her head … "Just let it be Eddie … you know she's right in most cases any how" he wouldn't let it go.  "I won't yield." "Please?  If not for her, then for me?  Baby what's wrong with you?  Huh?"  She let go to face him "You've changed since when I first met you after the third tournament.  All this business has got you locked up inside.  I'm worried that I might have lost the sweet all-rounded black man that I married 17 years ago.  Baby, she's _your_ daughter.  Go talk to her!" He was hesitant.  "Baby?  Go talk to her!  Well … get along now!  Move it Eddie I mean it!" she says raising her tone.  He sighed as he kissed her on the check …  giving in to her.  One weakness he has was her.  "What ever you say sweet thang."  Shaking his head ~ Whipped!! ~ He thought.  She smiled and playfully smacked his ass.  "What the hell?" He turned to look at her.  She pulled out her tongue and winked "You know where you have to go … so way you go" He kept walking raising an eyebrow.  "Oh! And hun?" He stopped  "Try those cookies I made … they are on the windowsill."  He nodded. ~ Whipped!! ~ Annoyed.

Christie sighed cleaning up the table, all the bits and pieces from the little episode earlier.  "One of these days I'm going to have to tell them what really happened 17 years ago.  One of these days."

The high pressures of ruling your own business similar to that of the Mishima Zaibatstu, full-blooded company passed on from his father, being an ambassador was hard for Eddie, he never took enlightenment from his daughter, ever since he was battling against the Mishima's.  It seems that Eddy forgot what was important to him too.

Soo far yet not so good,

Even for Christie…

Cleaning the patio Christie was singing as she brought the cakes inside,  "Eddie darling? … You're still here?"  Setting the plates down, ready to clean them as she put them in the sink in an untidy clump.  Eddie took her hand and drew her closer to him "Let the other paid people do that … listen, I've just been thinking" Munching on his chosen cookie "Mmmm, these are good … damn good!" Reaching for another one.  Christie smacked his hand back "Don't touch!" "Aww C'mon jus' one, Come on girl lemme have one more ahy?"  She laughed,  "Just like a little kid, aren't you?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "A little kid?" She pushed him back… "Oh hush, you know what I was talking about.  SO anyway, you were saying?"  He swallowed.  "Yeah, you know about our girl, it's time we sent her away, like to proper schooling" Christie's mouth dropped open, "say what?"  She folded her arms, "Send her away? You're thinking of sending my baby girl away?  Are you mad or something?"  Eddie put his arms up "easy now, no … no, I meant out of Brazil."  She picked up a cake slicer and pointed it at him.  "Oh … no, you don't, not my girl … she's staying right HERE!"  He sighed and tried again.  "But sweet heart, she's turning in to a … a ahh, well a queer to be quite frank."  She came closer.  "A queer? … You call muh daughter a fucking queer? … That's bullshit Eddie and you know it."  She turned her back to him, this was her way of saying –I'm done-.  "You know she is Christie.  I know it is hard but she is."  She kept quiet.  "Eddie why don't you just go talk to her like I asked you to."  "But I was…"  "Like I said, Go talk to her".  So he did.

In thought….

Making his way up the grand staircase of stairs right in the middle of the first floor.  He could hear the loud R'n'B music from the first level.  Dominique's room was on the third level.  The constant Boom, boom, boom was highly irritating.  He came to her room and was about to knock but Dom opened the door.  "What!"  She spoke to him.  "Dom … Is it alright if I came in for a bit, you mother is kinda a bit pissed at me, thought I might hide out here."  She rolled her eyes and sighed at the pathetic excuse to come in.  "Fine!"  He walked in, and Dom quickly slammed the door behind him inches away from catching on to his clothes.  Her room was drenched in gloom.  The whole of it was run-down, all of the rooms except for Dom's were almost perfectly new, no scratches no nothing.

But hers was well worn.  Her dark wallpapered walls with about 40 to say 50 or 60 dream-catchers were on the walls and on the ceiling. Quite frankly one was not enough.   On the white carpet was a circle with a star in the middle Spray-painted with pig's blood with her humungous bed inside of it.  Hanging down from the roof above her bed was a jet-black mosquito net.  On the far wall from the doorway there was a huge window tinted black.  The wall lights on each of the walls were smashed or the light bulbs needed replacing, and molten candles were everywhere.  Her chains were all over her dresser, clothes were piled about a meter high in odd places and a Chinese feng shui red and gold mirror was hanging above her set of draws.  Wind chimes were blowing from her electronic fan, and her stereo was on mute with Dom standing in front of her 91-inch T.V. playing video games.  Her room smelt of incense burning and oil lamps heating up, She had many crystals hanging from her bed frame; she had so many posters of her favourite black R'n'B male artist.  Eddie had never been in her room like this before.  It felt like he had just met his daughter for the first time.  He never knew that his beloved daughter was in to this sorta thing.  NOW he knows why.  Her gigantic mirror was smashed and had photos of everybody she knew.  

He took a look around, "So… You ahh like your room?"  She rolled her eyes and shook her head "Mmmm" she responded with out a care.  "Look Dom, I'm going to have to get to the point.  Because I suck at talking about this sort of thing you know?"  She just continued to playing trying not to listen.  "I'm shocked that I _actually_ hit you Dom."  He sat down on her bed stroking her black cat Ebony; "I've never hit any female since the fights in the Iron fist four."  She turned around and turned off the video game console.  Interested on what he had to say.  "You were in a tournament dad?  H'come you never told me about this?"  Dom stood arms folded.  He shrugged.  "Must' a not have came up.  To busy telling you stories of your mother and how beautiful she was."  She looked at the ground, "I meet your mother before that tournament.  It was after the third one.  When I promised to teach her the art of Capoeira." "Promised who daddie?" "Your great grand father.  He made me promise to teach her in return of teaching me.  So I did.  A fatal attraction she was, as soon as I saw her, It made it hard to concentrate on one thing from another, your mother was just plain hot."  Dom giggled.  "I went after the Mishima's for revenge … for decking muh old man for particular reason what so ever.  All I got was a plea to make sure that they do not take it over and make sure that I live to carry on with my father's name, business and heritage.  I hid in the prison jail cells because I was useless.  I was in no condition to carry it out, and I had no idea how to fight.  Practically, I was powerless.  And I hate having no power.  I totally missed my old man.  My momma died giving birth to me so I was taught to not hit women and treat them like goddess."  He smiled "Which you are … in spite of what happened, treat them good, in place of my momma.  So that's why I'm sooo sorry for hitting you baby.  Can you forgive me?"  She screwed up her face.  "Aww c'mon daddie, don't do this to me … you know I love you."  He smirked "sorry I can't hear you" she rolled her eyes.  "Alright … fine, I love you daddie and I forgive you … so… c'mon tell me, tell me what else happen?"  

He laughed.  "C'mon, sit over here." She made her way over to her bed.  And Ebony sat on her lap.  Stroking her silky fur.  "So what else happened?"  "Well, I trained in there for a few good years, learning from Christie's grandfather.  At that time I didn't know he had any contacts out in the outside world.  I thought he was kind of a loser.  Ha!  I was wrong.  As usual everything comes at a price.  So after getting mine at the tournament, I kept my promise and picked Christie Montiero up from the airport, and there she was.  I was like DAYUM!"  Dom cracked up at her father's facials.  "Yeah man I tell you every body is gonna be messin' wit' her" He said nodding his head.  Dom was laughing yelling "Hell yeah!"  He smiled.  "Flyest thing I have ever seen.  I took out just to get to know her, shaking her booty like that go a man wondering, ya'know what auh mean?"  She looked at him.  "Are you leveling with me daddie?"  He smirked "What are you miss thang too good enough for your old man?  HUH?" She raised an eyebrow.  "Oh you just did not!" Eddie shrugged "What?"  "Oh hell no daddie you just did not go there …" He looked at her thinking ~ WTF? ~ "Daddie, you sound soo lame.  I hope you didn't use that at momma."  He blushed.  Scratching the back of his head innocently.  "Yeah, actually I did."  She cracked up laughing.  "Poor momma!"  She dissed her father.  He sat there.  Blank.  "So, What was the reason you married her daddie?"  He thought abit more.  "Because, she could relate to me.  Positive, cheerful and loved me for no matter what reason, she just did.  I proposed to her about three months after the tournament.  A woman named Lahtinah sang at our wedding.  She was beautiful.  She surprised us a trip.  Like a honeymoon.  She gave us this black ticket with 4 numbers on it.  We had to choose a number between 0 and 5.  We ended up going to Spain, Bali, Mexico and Egypt for our honeymoon.  Best gawd damn holiday and time with your mother I'd ever had."  He leaned back into Dom's bed.  "So dad?  If you leave for some reason?  Do I have to take over the business?"  He looked at her "Yeah, if you want honey, you could.  But it seems you wanna lead your own life, your trying so hard to maintain, go ahead, I ain't mad at yah, but yeah, If anything should happen to me or your mother.  Any of us.  You go to your god mother."  "Hey?  I have a godmother?  Daddie, that's awesome!"  He smiled.  "Yeah, the woman whom sang at our wedding, was your godmother, I want you to get you butt on a plane to Egypt or Japan and find a Woman named Lahtinah.  If not her then a boy named Makaiyah, that's her son."  She tried to make point of noticing but really didn't know what to say to that.  At that point, Dom realized something was going to happen.  She just had to ask that question.  Business **shudders**  Nasty.  Eddy looked at her.  "cold?" "Huh? Oh!  No Im fine.  Oh okay."  Ending the convo in a short cutoff manner.  "So?…"  They were speechless.  Dom headed in to a deep hole, decided to take a swing at things "… have you tried out momma's cookies?"  Eddie nodded and handed her one. Dom yanked it out of her fathers hand and sank her teeth in to them.  Oh the smell, Dom LOOVES cookies.  Dribbling she mumbled as she savered the last taste.  So satifactory like. "Yummy."  Licking her fingers.  "Sweet, I'm going to get me some more."  She got up and went to the door then turned around "Oh daddie you want any?"  He smiled and nodded.  "Hell yes!  What a stupid question"  She grinned and honed her sights on her prey…. Cookie heaven.  Off down the stairs.  Through the corridors and away she went. She came back up with a huge silver platter of cookies and found her father positioned a meter and a half (give or take) away from her giant TV. Playing her video games.  "Namco is pretty good huh? Babe?" He smirked eyes glued to the Television set.  She nodded and joined him, sculling back two jugs of milk and scoffing half the cookies.

**5:36pm**

Christie walked in to Dom's room and found Eddie's shoes and socks on the floor and his jacket out in the corridor.  Cookie crumbs every where spilt milk marks on the white carpet and Dominique with a biscuit hanging out of her mouth and her eyes glued to the screen playing Pac man against Eddie, whom was sitting on the ground yelling at the TV screen "Go yellow guy go!"  Dom's cracking up every time her father loses, "No you cheated Dom!"  "Ahy?  Hey I did not you jus' plain suck daddie face it!"  Eddie looked up and noticed Christie staring at the TV.  "Gimme gimme, I wanna play too."  Eddie chuckled as he handed the control over to her and laughed.  "Just like a kid" She shoved Eddie over "Move Eddie quit hogging the floor.  C'mon hun, give us ya best shot!"  Dom smiled, "Are you guys always like this?"  "Shut up and play!"  Christie moaned.  Eddie smirked "even before we were married."  She laughed.

**11:59pm**

After playing games they decided to have dinner.  Every thing went hunky-dory until Eddie told Dom to go to the kitchen to fetch the ketchup and salt.

- Do we really need salt? -

  As any child would, she obeyed and grabbed the ketchup and salt.  Then all of a sudden it was quiet.  Which is pretty normal, concidering that the kitchen is like almost two rooms away from where they are.  So you'd think it would be normal.  But uh-uh, remember that lil' feeling dom had earlier?  It's back!  It came a lot worse.

It was quiet.

  A little too quiet.  

And having realized this … She ran back to the dinning hall she saw not her parents but in it's places was the dinning hall table smashed to pieces.  With a note in her dinner plate.  "~ Give us what we want and you will have your parents back safe again ~"

She looked at her watch as it beeped.

* Beep *

* Beep *

"~ **12:00 am** ~"

Dayum…. Dom thought, ~ this is one of the main reasons why I think I am adopted.  What it means to fail?  I don't know but I gotta find that Lahtinah chick before muh ass is dead! ~

Mean while back in Japan on the curb 

"That's my story, so baby girl I know for one how it feels to loose your parents.  Junnie I know what it means to fail, so take it from me … it ain't always Chocolate 'n' Cherries girl friend so if you know what's good for you, you better get your ass off this curb and pass that gawd dayum test!  And get a facial cos' your boy over there is looking at you."  I knew that Dom meant well.  "Thank you Dominique" She pulled thumbs up "It's all good and it's Dom girl, call me Dom." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~**~~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*

**Lil Miss':** Hey yeah how yah doing.  First of all, Eddie is not one of muh strong points, so I just went with what I feel, and I am sorry if I went out side of what he was s'posed to be.  Christie and Eddie are not my favourite characters if they were they would have been explained abit better then they were above.  But aya! Times a wasting.  SO better get to the next chapter. **{Author's note:  if you want me to correct any thing that is wrong with how I made Eddie and all the others please feel free to correct me in any part of this story**

**Oh and another thing too….. I randomly pushed enter where it was need to so you wouldn't get bored and think "aww shit theres more"  LOL yeah.  Catch yahs!}**


End file.
